Sherlocked
by sarahkatniss
Summary: Katie has just moved to London to take care of her Grandmother Eileen Hudson at 221 B Baker street. Thrown into the chaos of 221 B she finds herself drawn to the mysterious man Sherlock Holmes, is it true love or is it a mistake?
1. Chapter 1

SHERLOCKED

Chapter 1:

As my taxi pulled on to Baker Street on a grey afternoon I prepared myself for the hugs, kisses, tea, and ultimately the matchmaking my grandmother will try to set up in the next year. I have just moved from a small town on Long Island, New York to spend a year taking care of my grandmother Eileen Hudson and working as assistant to a man that lives in her building, "What was his name, what was his name…" I muttered to myself trying to remember the name that is just out of reach, "Sherlock! That's it! Sherlock Holmes!"

The nice taxi driver looked back as I suddenly burst out the name. 'He must think I'm insane,' I thought to myself. But he just smiled, tipped his cap and informed me I was at my destination."221 Baker Street, Miss," He said "Thank you!" I said as I paid my fee and shuffled out of the car. I loaded my bags out of the trunk and started to walk towards my new home.

I heard a great shriek as my grandmother burst out of the door and ran to me at high speed (well as fast as a 65 year old woman could manage) and enveloped me in a huge bear hug. "Ugh! Good… to see you too Nana… but I really cant breath!" She let go and held me at arms length for inspection, smiling away. "Oh! It's so great to see you, love! Oh you look so much older! 20 years old I cant believe it! How are you? How's your mother? Are those your bags there? Gosh, darling, you have almost nothing! Well we'll have to fix that, I do love shopping! Where's John? I'll have him carry your things to your new apartment! John! John dear!"

'God I forgot how much she could prattle on when she is excited,' I sighed mentally to myself. "Nana! I will have to answer all your questions later, it's just about to rain." I said looking up at the gray sky. "Oh darling it's always like that, welcome to London!" she said with a laugh.

Just then, a man probably late-twenties, walked out of the apartment building. "John!" Nana exclaimed," John, could you be a dear and bring these bags in quick to apartment D, please?"

"Do I look like a bag boy to you?" He said with a smile as he picked up the bags and started walking toward the building.

"No, sir, I can get those!" I said walking up the path.

"Don't worry its fine, I've dealt with worse," he said looking behind, "And please, call me John."

"Alright John, thank you… wait, would your name be John Watson?"

"Yes, and you must be Katie, You're grandmother has been talking about your moving here for weeks, I've never seen her more excited."

"Oh, Nana talks about you all the time too, you and Mr. Holmes. I heard you're quite the celebrities in town. Mr. Holmes has been kind enough to give me a job as his assistant in the lab. I have to thank him for that later. And please, call me Sarah."

"Alright Sarah, how about you thank him in person and have dinner with us tonight, and Mrs. Hudson, of course? Or do you think you will need time to settle in?"

Man, this guy is charming, and cute too, a nice smile with dimples and a way a bout him that makes you like him instantly. I just then realized I was staring and moved my eyes to the wall behind him.

"I would love to have dinner with you guys tonight," I said hurrying up the staircase to my new apartment, "When should we come down?"

"How about seven? Does that work?" asked John. I looked at my watch, it was just about four, "Sounds great!"

Nana bustled around us and took out her keys. She pulled out one and opened the door, there was a creaking noise as it opened and I made a mental note to myself to get that fixed. John walked in and dropped my bags in the middle of the apartment. "This is just about the same layout as our apartment," said John looking around.

I looked around my new apartment in awe, Nana must have dusted before I arrived, and everything was so shiny! The wood flooring looked newly sanded and the fireplace was all swept up and nice, with wood sitting next to it waiting to be burned. It was a two bedroom, 1 1/2 baths with a nice living room and kitchen, already supplied with two couches, an armchair, and the kitchen was stocked with plates, cups, mugs and everything needed for cooking.

"Do you mind if my fiancé, Mary has dinner with us tonight?" John asked, pulling me out of my reverie. 'Damn it!' I sighed mentally to myself, 'The nice ones are always taken.'

"Of course!" I said, maybe a bit too high pitched, "I mean it's your apartment so you can invite whoever you want." I was blushing madly and babbling, and John noticed and smiled smugly.

"Great! Sherlock may or may not be there depending on a case or if he feels.. up to socializing. Do you need any help unpacking or lifting?" John asked as he was itching toward the door. "OK I'll finally get to meet the famous Sherlock," I said with a giggle. "And no I'm fine, thank you though. And thank you for lifting my bags!" I said but he was already out the door, obviously glad to be getting out of any more chores.

"No problem!" John said as he was walking down the hall to his apartment, "See you tonight!"

I looked over at Nana, who was already dragging my bag of clothes to my new bedroom, "Come on dear we need you unpacked so you can get ready for dinner!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After three hours of unpacking, packing, dusting, and vacuuming, or hoovering as they say here, I was done, sweaty and in a tank and sweatpants, but done. Nana gave up after the hour saying, "I just need to throw something in the wash, Ill be right back," She never came back. I looked at my watch, "6:30? Crap!" I ran to my shower and turned on the shower and nothing came out. 'Ugh! Nana forgot to pay the water bill!'

I walked across the hallway to Nana's apartment to find it locked; I called her cell, it sent me straight to voicemail. I walked back to my apartment and sat on the couch. "I can't go to dinner like this!" I told the empty apartment 'Where's my fairy godmother?' Then I realized my only solution.

'I bet they wouldn't mind, would they?'

I gathered up my courage as I walked down the hall to apartment B. I knocked on the door and held my breath. I heard a faint, "Coming!" From the other side of the door. The door cracked open "Ah, hello Katie, I wasn't expecting you for another half an hour, but come on in!" John said as he opened the door.

"No, actually, funny story, my water isn't running yet and my Nana is still out so I was wondering if I could use your shower?" I started blushing again, my cheeks were on fire.

"No problem at all Katie! Ha! Its good to have a friendly neighbor, glad it's you and not the man next door." He said with a wink. I laughed and smiled.

"Well I'm just going to my apartment to gather my things I'll be back in a minute!" I ran down the hall, got my towel, shampoo, face and body wash. I walked back down the hallway and into their apartment.

Sherlock:

I walked into the flat after coming back from the lab "John! I solved the case! Are you cooking? Is Mary coming over, wait don't answer that I already know the answer." I walked into the kitchen to find John sitting at the island reading the newspaper.

He looked over, "How could you have solved the case? We got it this morning, wait, don't even answer that, I don't need the show. By the way-"

"Show? What show? I don't put on shows!" I said in outrage.

"The show you put on to show off your incredible intellect, blah, blah, blah…" He said with a roll of his eyes.

I turned on my heel and walked toward the bathroom. I opened the door and boom! My brain just went blank, a woman, in her twenties was drying her hair with a towel, wearing only jeans and a tank top, 'What is happening, think Sherlock, think!' I screamed to myself but I just stood there staring.

"Oh!" she exclaimed," Sorry, John said I could use your shower, my water isn't working and… it's a long story." I heard an American accent, probably New York.

I could hear John laughing from the kitchen and I scowled.

She held out her hand, "I'm Katie Hudson by the way, Mrs. Hudson's granddaughter, and you must be Mr. Holmes, thank you for the job on such short notice!"

I shook my head and lightly shook her hand, "Hello, its no problem, my assistant Molly just moved away."

She smiled and my heart started beating faster and my palms got sweaty, 'No, no, no! I don't do stuff like this I'm Sherlock Holmes. It's just a natural attraction nothing more.' I repeated this in my head and recited the formula for chemical attraction as I excused myself and walked past the kitchen and out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katie:

After that embarrassing moment in the bathroom, I went back to my apartment and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, my favorite Doc Martin combat boots, and a white blouse. As I was changing I started thinking about the man, Sherlock Holmes. He seemed like he had just walked out of a movie, tall, about 6' 2", intense blue eyes, hair as black as a raven's feather, high cheekbones, and sharp features. There seemed like a cold, distant thing about him, and I found myself wondering if was really coming to dinner.

I went to Nana's apartment and mentioned the water not working, and after a couple of excuses and we walked down the hall and to apartment B. I knocked on the door and a young women answered. She had a pretty face, had long, strawberry blonde hair, and was about 5' 7, but adding the 2-inch heels about 5' 9".

"Hello Mr. Hudson! And this must be your granddaughter, Katie!" I smiled at her enthusiasm, "Nice to meet you, you must be Mary. Please call me Sarah."

"Of course, of course! Come in!" She gestured for us to come in and whispered, "John just burnt the dinner so we ordered from a Italian restaurant across the street."

John yelled from the kitchen, "Oi! I heard that!" We all laughed as we made our way to the kitchen. I immediately started looking around for Sherlock and for some reason was disappointed when he wasn't there.

Dinner was a lot more fun than I expected, Nana looked happy and content because just once she wasn't doing all the work, 'I'll have to talk to the boys about her not being their maid.' I thought to myself.

John is just a pleasant person to be around and has this certain glow when around Mary; they really do make a nice couple. Mary is on of the nicest people I have ever met, she has a bubbly personality and a great sense of humor, we talk about work, celebrities, and the local gossip around town, she also suggests a couple of nice cafes and restaurants in the area. John pipes in once and a while but mostly sits there and smiles when Mary turns to look at him, and lightly kissing her shoulder when he thinks I'm not looking. Nana falls asleep and John lightly wakes her up and half carries her back to her apartment and into bed. Mary excuses herself because she gets called into work, and I am left in the apartment alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sherlock:

As I walk back into the apartment after walking around London for hours I was looking forward to sitting down. Why did John have to be a nice person? That American girl probably didn't want to come, after the flight and all. Katie, why does her name have so much influence on me?

I realize that I am just standing outside the apartment and I open the door and hear John cleaning the dishes. "John, is the party over yet? Please don't tell me Mary is staying over again."

I put away my scarf and my jacket and walk into the kitchen, "Can you hear m-." I stopped mid sentence when I saw Katie cleaning our dishes, she had headphones in so she couldn't hear me. She turned around to put away a cup and finally noticed me; I had been standing there like an idiot for about three minutes.

"Oh, hey I didn't see you there!" she said as she quickly took out her earphones. "John said you might be coming back, he left you some food." She gestured to the fridge. "Its next to the severed thumbs." I noticed her nose scrunched up slightly.

"Yes, I am sorry about that, science experiment." I said, not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

"I wouldn't say I'm used to it but in my first year of collage we had to do a lot of dissections so I'm used to the smell." She smiled at me, waiting for a reply.

I laughed, I actually chuckled, "Well that's good then because you start on Monday, at Bartholomew's Hospital."

Her smile slightly faded, "about that, could I get a ride with you, a carpool system or something?" she nervously tapped the sink.

"Um, yes of course." My voice trembled, "I will be outside at around 8:30."

"Sounds good!" she said her nervous tick going away, "Well I best be going, bye!"

She picked up her coat, and headed for the door, "Tell John I say thank you!" She yelled as she walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Katie

I headed back to my apartment, 'Damn, he is good looking!' I thought to myself as I unlocked the door. I finally got a good look at him, he's skinny but muscular, tall, has the most amazing voice, and his eyes seem to be every shade of blue and green. I collapsed on the couch and closed my eyes, reliving the conversation we had, he seemed a bit cold and closed off, but when I really look at him I can see that there is something good inside him.

I looked around the apartment and stared outside the window, looking at the late night taxis, or cabs as they say here, crawling the streets for people who just want to go home.

I got my laptop and sent a quick email to my parents, I forgot to do it earlier, and told them I was safe and well and that the people in the building were very nice, 'Nice looking,' I thought to myself with a smile. I closed my screen and started to feel tired, 'I guess that jet-lag is catching up with me.'

I walked to my bedroom and fell on to my bed, closed my eyes, and fell asleep picturing his face.


End file.
